LA DECISION MAS DURA
by laradetracia
Summary: Serena tenía un recuerdo amargo de su antiguo novio, muchos rencores, palabras guardadas y nunca dichas y una traición que no podía perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas aquí estoy devuelta con un nuevo fic, que mi cabecita inquieta estuvo dando vueltas. **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genia Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.**_

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque número diez, pensando en todo lo sucedido dos años atrás, en como la vida fue increíblemente dura con ella y en esos sueños que había tenido y jamás se cumplirían.

Ahora con 23 años debía tomar la decisión más dura y enfrentarse a ese pasado que pensó dejar archivado en el lugar de su corazón junto a los recuerdos más dolorosos.


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.**

_RECUERDOS_

Serena Tsukino de veintitres años se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque N° 10 de Tokio, sumida en sus pensamientos, debía tomar una decisión muy importante que creyó nunca tener que hacer cuando dejo todo atrás hace dos años.

Sin proponerselo su mente como en un film rebobino los acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado.

Su peor enemigo y quien le dio la razón por la cual levantarse cada mañana y enfrentar el mundo era una persona muy cálida hasta entonces, le susurraba palabras de amor y le juró nunca abandonarla y cuidar de ella hasta hacerse viejos juntos. Que tremenda falacia, el tan sagrado amor jurado había sucumbido al primer golpe. Darien Chiba, el imponente médico, director y dueño de la clinica Tokio de Cristal, millonario por derecho propio y de una belleza inigualable. Con su 1.90 de estatura, el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos más azules que ella había visto, fue su novio, enamorado y caballero de brillante armadura por tres fugaces meses.

Se conocieron cuando Serena fue atropellada por un conductor ebrio, aunque el culpable estaba más que claro quien era, hasta el día de la fecha ella sigue adjudicandose algo de culpa, esa mañana debía presentar un trabajo muy importante para la revista que trabajaba, su jefe Haruka Tenoh era implacable con las entregas de proyecto, y como recién egresada de la facultad ella sabía que había corrido con suerte de encontrar un empleo tan bueno y prometedor para su carrera, desde pequeña mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji la alentarón a ser responsable, aunque mamá Ikuko quería a su familia unida este deseo no se cumplía muy a menudo. El padre trabajaba como fotográfo y viajaba con frecuencia, aún así esas lecciones nunca se olvidan.

Serena trabajaba como fotográfa junior para la revista Moon y ganaba muy bien para ser novata, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la propuesta de su colega Seiya Kou de reemplazarlo como corresponsal en Medio Oriente y de lo importante que sería su labor, debía presentar un dossier a su jefe con el proyecto y si a él le gustaba le daría el visto bueno y la financiación, era como quien diría una oportunidad de oro. Ella no podía faltar a su palabra con Haruka luego de haber dejado en claro que aceptaría la oferta de Seiya.

Pero no era tonta desde que entró a trabajar este no le sacaba la vista de encima, literalmente la quería en su cama, raramente una mujer se le resistía, era gracioso ver hasta donde podría llegar por una cita y… algo más.

Esa día el destino cambiaría su rumbo, drasticamente, tan concentrada estaba que cruzó la avenida sin ver ambos lados, estaba en rojo por supuesto, escucho el pitido que anunciaba el estado del semáforo pero no presto mayor atención, iba soñando despierta, hasta que lo siguiente que percibio fue un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo, ardor y un liquido caliente bajando por su cabeza.

El conductor impacto su Audi a una velocidad media por suerte sino ella habría muerto contra la cadera de Serena, la fuerza de este envío su cuerpo contra el pavimento, fracturandole el brazo y varios raspones en la cabeza. Su pierna fue el miembro más dañado y le costo recuperarlo en su totalidad, las cicatrices fueron muchas.

Cayó en la inconciencia, cuando desperto estaba en una habitación blanca y él estaba ahí vestido con un conjunto verde tipico de médico.

Lo primero que le dijo fue -¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Tsukino? Fue un golpe duro, politraumatismo, costillas fisuradas, ningún órgano dañado al menos, un brazo fracturado, la cabeza esta bien le dolerá un poco pero no hay traumatismo- inspiró profunamente y la miró con algo de pesar –Su pierna derecha esta quebrada en varios lados, necesitará cirugia- hizo una pausa para que asimilará todo –Necesita reposo-

En ese momento tomo conciencia de los cambios que esto traería en su vida, adios a la oportunidad de viajar, además su jefe no le permitiría ausentarse tanto en el trabajo por enfermedad, y menos con los escasos dos meses de antigüedad laboral. Su mundo se estaba desplomando frente a él.

-Gracias doctor…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Chiba. Darien Chiba, soy traumatologo y cirujano, por cierto ¿puedo llamarte Serena?-

-Claro- dijo.

-Serena, mmm ¿quiéres que llamemos algún familiar?

-Es usted muy amable doctor pero mis padres viven en Pekin, cuestión de trabajo, y temo que no tengo más que una amiga Rei Hino, somos vecinas de apartamento-

-Tuteame por favor soy muy joven- dijo Darien y Serena a pesar de la situación se rio –Si me das el número la llamaré, estoy de guardia esta noche, no te preocupes si necesitas algo puedes llamarme-

-Gracias, doc… eh Darien- se ruborizó

-Bien te dejo descansar, luego hablaremos del tratamiento a seguir- y de esta manera Darien Chiba entro en su vida para cambiarla profundamente.

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
